OC Drabbles
by Connie Nervegas
Summary: Little random scenes using my own or guest OCs.Bad Teddy: The last chapter I posted on Hamato Overture. It's not a bad chapter, but I don't want to go in that direction at all. I feel like I'm just doing the same thing over again and need to move on.
1. Princess Eowyn

_Decided to do some OC drabbles since they're not allowed at TMNT Tuesdays. So far the ideas are all about Eowyn from The Foundling at differing ages. I don't a series of stories with her involved, but I have ideas for random scenes involving her and the rest of the family._

**Princess Eowyn**

"Doesn't this defeat the purpose of the holiday?" Don asked as he watched little Eowyn prance up and down April's apartment in her pink and white taffeta princess dress. She tapped his knee with her tin foil wand and declared that he would turn into from a frog and into a prince in three nicomatters, which was about two days in earth time.

Raph crossed his arms. "I was gonna take her to the park and let her run around in the daytime for a change. Looking like a normal kid. Now she's gonna look like a freak in a costume."

She curtsied and April squealed in delight. "Look at you, Princess Eowyn! When I was a little girl I dressed up like Ariel from The Little Mermaid and I didn't even need the wig." She proudly tossed her red hair.

"She looks stupid." Raph knocked off her pointed foil hat.

"Hey!" Eowyn picked up her hat and then slapped Daddy's hand with her wand.

Daddy picked up the little rebel and carried her under his arm to a nearby closet.

"Don't spank her again!" Mikey cried out in pity after them.

Raph sat her down on her feet and then loomed over her. "I wasn't gonna dress you up. You don't need all this frilly shit. You look fine without it." He picked at some lacy trim on the collar.

Eowyn stared up at him in the dark cramped space, with a face struck with awe of his epic proportions.

He contorted his face as if suppressing a sneeze. "You're a pretty enough girl without it." Then he jumped up and knocked down a few board games with his momentum and caught them all smoothly.

Princess Eowyn ran in circles in the park while her bodyguard watched with a gloomy and paranoid face, yelling at a woman whose dog dared bark at Her Worshipfulness.


	2. Thwarted Again

_More randomness_

**Thwarted Again**

He could not fail this mission. His pride and dignity lay on the line. It was a mission to protect innocence.

And there she was, surrounded by predators, ready to tear her to pieces and he was her only guardian. Raph lay in wait, listening to the heavy wooden doors clanging shut, announcing the presence of yet another who would do harm to the lamb.

A middle aged guy with a pot belly covered in a carpet of black hair jumped into the swimming pool and sent a flood onto the concrete boardwalk. Another pig. The YMCA was full of them. Fat men escaping their wives to gawk at girls in bathing suits.

Shannon cluelessly paddled a slow lap around the shallow end, her eyes wide with the fear of drowning while another guy about Raph's age swam around her like a shark and then did some fancy back strokes. She ignored him and dog paddled at a snail's pace. He knew she couldn't swim and she was afraid of water. That guy should get away. Stop trying to accidentally/ on purpose cop a feel.

She left the pool and skipped to the locker room, her odd bathing suit flapping in the breeze behind her.

Raph grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into a shower, covering her mouth to silence the peep that was about to escape in her surprise. "What the fuck do you think you're wearing?" he hissed.

Shannon looked down at herself. "It's a swimming suit." She curtsied the gauzy material.

"It is not!" His face radiated, especially when he realized that the thin cloth was limp and totally see-through. "It's a… fucking negligee! You don't wear that shit out in public!"

"Why not?" Cluelessly blank. And cute.

"It's… ugh… you just don't. Everybody can see your tits."

She watched him as if calculating a complex geometry problem. "And… you don't want people to see them. But you're looking at them now. So you shouldn't see them either, I guess. I'll go cover up then."

Shannon left him alone in the shower and put on a heavy bathrobe. Beaten again by a 100 pound girl.


	3. Bad Teddy

I sat on this issue for a while, but decided to address it when I got really depressed over something that went wrong at work. Work seems to a good source of depressing motivation. And I had some computer issues and couldn't get anything done for a while because I kept losing files.

Maybe she went to the shrink. They had better not fill her head with a bunch of logical reasoning. No more fairies. No more My Little Ponies. No more stars singing Christmas carols. Okay, she mumbled that in her sleep once. If Shannon's brain reorganized itself into logical blocks and rows of ideas, he would cast himself into an abyss. Maybe he wouldn't do something quite that emo. Smash some things and then threaten her doctor at sai point to put her back to normal. Yeah, that works.

Where was her doctor's office anyway? Maybe he could lift some medical supplies while he waited. As he looked at the ceiling for the easiest way to shimmy into the airshaft, a small sniffle reached his ears. It sounded like a cat sneezing in the closet. Someone was crying in her closet.

His brain flew through several scenarios and all of them concluded with Shannon's death scene. She writhed in bloody agony, stuffed in her closet by Hun or Karai or that ancient mystic that tried to hypnotize Don through the internet.

Raph pulled the door open with so much force that the doorknob snapped off in his hand. "What's wrong? Are you in here?" Maybe he should have asked if she was okay after he figured out if she was in the closet.

Shannon sat facing the corner with a doll clutched in her arm, curled up as if making herself small. She seemed to have all her limbs in tact, unless her chest or face were missing. But there wasn't any blood, so probably not. Girls probably sat in the closet like this to punish their boyfriends by pretending they were hurt. How did he fuck up without knowing it? Did they have anniversaries? First date? They never had formal dates exactly. They just hung out a lot until they figured out that they weren't just friends anymore. Maybe their first kiss? First sex? No that was just a week ago. Maybe a week counted as an anniversary.

"So what's up? Should I leave?" Was she crying? Maybe she had a cold and it was less drafty in here.

A muffled voice answered, "Yeah I guess. If you want."

"Okay." Raph took a hesitant step backwards towards the window. "I'll get lost then. Need any cough syrup or anything?"

Optimus Prime scampered to his feet and hopped up and down, wagging his tail with so much attention deprivated enthusiasm that he knocked over her trash can. A fluffy brown pile fell out onto the floor. A brown ear... a little snout... cotton stuffing...

Raph gave Optimus Prime a tap that sent him sailing through the air. "You ate her teddy bear? Dirty mut!"

"Don't hit him! I did it!" Shannon scampered clumsily out of her closet, her cheeks red and swollen with crying. She scooped up her wimpering dog and snuggled him to her chest. "I'm the bad one. Bad Shannon." She wiped her cheeks with Optimus Prime and then choked as she inhaled dog hair.

"Why'd you rip up a stuffed animal? Trying to be badass?" Levity. Make the situation lighter by downplaying her feelings.

Or make her dissolve into tears. She wiped her nose on her arm and dropped the dog on the floor. "I didn't want him. Makes me think about how bad I am. I know it. I don't want him telling me that all the time."

"Your teddy bear talks?" He pulled out the remains and let the stuffing fall to the floor. A name tag flittered towards the ground and Raph caught it between his fingers. "Uncle Jake?"

Shannon hiccuped loudly and ducked back into the closet. A few boxes fell off the shelf as she flung herself into the corner. Raph's stomach contents melted and he softly pulled the door open. He stared at her back, her expression hidden in the darkness while he rubbed his neck, wondering what he should do next. "Want to watch that creepy ass princess movie?"

No answer but sobbing.

Maybe they should go somewhere romantic. Hadn't tried that yet. Romantic settings gave him cringes of nausea. "You want to go look at a haunted house? I found one the other day. I was gonna save it for a special occassion. But we can go if you want."

She turned towards him, clutching a doll he'd never seen. It's dirty face smiled creepily at him in the dark with stubs of of grey bristle that used to be long blond hair. It was the worst kept doll he'd ever seen and he'd had dolls from the junk yard. Beggars who lived in sewers couldn't be choosers when it came to toys. Especially when they relied on their elderly father to collect them.

"Looks like you need a new one." He sat cross legged on the floor across from her, his hands itching. Sitting and talking. Not his style. He wanted to gather her up in his arms and rock her to sleep. Do something.

She smacked the doll's face into the floor and Raph jerked. Not that it was a terribly threatening move, but he'd never seen Shannon display the least bit of violence. She slammed it into the floor again. "Bad girl..." She muttered.

"Bad girl? So both you and the doll are bad?" Disturbing behavior. "You're not a bad girl at all. Maybe you should cut that out with the doll. Why's it got no clothes?"

"Cause she's a slut. They don't wear clothes." She slumped over and her hands shook as she fumbled with the doll.

"Put that thing down and come here." Enough of this. He wasn't going to do puppet therapy.

She shook her head no and scooted away. "You want to go to a haunted house? Can we bring her?" Shannon jabbed his arm with the doll.

He batted it away with a sneer. "No. I don't want to bring that creepy ass thing. Bring something cute."

"You could bring somebody else who's not a slut," she said with a bitter lilt he'd never heard before.

No more of this. He reached out and batted the ugly doll aside, pulling her into his lap. Her little hands slapped at his chest and she growled, pushing herself away. "You let go of me!"

His spirit burned with guilt as he clamped his arms around her and held her against him. "Why do you keep saying you're a slut? You only been with me."

Shannon slapped him across the cheek. He blinked with shock and all his senses froze. That was behavior against the whole nature of the universe. Shannon wouldn't hit him. Ever. And then humiliation exploded and his face ignited with burning shame. "Well if you didn't want me to touch you then why didn't you say so?" He shoved her away and she landed on the floor in a heap. He reached out, remorse choking the shocked anger as he realized halfway through the motion that she would hit the floor harder than he expected. Stupid body! Always out of his control!

"I didn't mean... Fuck, whatever. I'll just go. You can keep my stuff." He pushed the closet door open.

But he couldn't just leave. She was just lying there, not even crying. Shouldn't a girl who had just been dumped, cry and writhe with agony or something? Or beg him to stay? Do something anyway? Had he knocked her earbuds out? Did he knock her out? Why couldn't she just act like a normal person? Make sense once in a while?

"Do you want me to suck on your penis?" she asked in a quietly even voice as if she'd just asked about the price of milk.

Raph stared at his feet as the accusation sunk in. Yeah, who would want to touch that disgusting thing? The shame welled up until it burned in his eyesockets and threatened to materialize in the form of tears.

As he turned to leave, blindly heading back towards the window, she muttered, "I don't like it. I choke 'cause my mouth is too small. Will you slap me if I bite?"

His foot froze in midair. "What? Whose... You did it before?" Maybe she wasn't so innocent after all.

But he turned around and saw her rocking back and forth in the closet, clutching the filthy doll and ripping out its nylon hair in bunches and all suspicions evaporated. Innocence radiated from her like a mist. Raph mentally chastised himself for being thinking of something so sentimental. She wouldn't just sleep with anybody. So if she wouldn't do it on her own, she must have been forced...

"WHO TOUCHED YOU?" he shouted and the volume shook a nearby mirror covered in Hello Kitty stickers.

She blinked at him a few times and scrunched up her forehead with confusion. "Uncle Jake. I told you already."

Raph marched to the wastebasket and plucked out the shredded teddy bear. The name "Uncle Jake" clouded his senses and his ears rang. "He was here? What did he want?"

Her voice echoed from the closet. "His wife is real nice. She's fat and a nurse. She likes to go yell at the people who work here. Sometimes she tells them that medication isn't candy. I don't think she likes Uncle Jake much. She always calls him her special idiot. I try not to talk to him, but then if I don't she asks why I'm in such a bad mood. I'm always such a happy little girl. And they bring Brianna and Jill and they want to play and do my hair and I want them to go away. They're like noisy blabby flies and they always fight." That was the closest approximation he could make because it sounded like she blew her nose through most of the speech.

"Where does he live?"

"Want to see me in the school play?" Her voice perked up with the speed of light and she waddled as if drunk to her nightstand and pulled out a dented shoe box from under the bed. The Little Mermaid wholesomely flirted on the top cover. The doll dangled under her arm, a helpless prisoner.

He sat cautiously on the bed, his heart pounding. She thought he was going to molest her. His girl actually thought he would hurt her. But not because of anything he did. Because she was so afraid of this bastard...

She pushed the tape in her TV set and after some static a group of discordant school children came to life on the TV screen. Shannon pointed at a little girl dresses as a pumpkin at the end of the stage. She was quite a bit taller than the other children and had brown hair and a rather confused and freckled face. "That's me!" she said. "Wasn't I good pumpkin? Uncle Jake said I would make good pie and Daddy told him to shut up. I told him I was a vegetarian today. I'm not, but he thought it was weird and I don't like it when he likes me. I try to say really rude stuff to him."

Raph didn't follow her train of thought, but turned his attention back to the video as little Shannon stared at the boy next to her. She tried to copy his motions to the little song and dance as the children pirouetted awkwardly. All her steps came a beat too late and then when all the children turned in a circle, she turned the wrong way and bumped into a stalk of maize on her left. He snorted and then repressed the mirth.

Uncle Jake... He was probably there at her little play, checking her out. Little Shannon dressed like a pumpin, forgetting the words to the Pilgrim Song. The bastard deserved to die.

"So where do they live? Your uncle?"

She fiddled with her toes and pulled her knees to her chest. "Why?"

"I want to have a talk with him."

Shannon sat up straight and the doll clattered on the floor. "You're going to see him? Don't go see him! What if he hurts you?"

He leaned back on her bed, striking a cocky pose. "Pssht. He couldn't hurt me. Bet he's a little shit, right? I could squash him like a... mouse." Bugs... shudder...

Her fingers brushed over the back of his hand as she stared at the bedspread. "It's different than that kind of hurt. It's not like getting hurt in a fight. Sometimes you can't put a bandaid on it and make it all better. You haven't been hurt that way, I think. You wouldn't want me anymore if you were."

"Quit talking like that! Nobody's going to touch me!" Who would want to anyway? "I'll kick his ass if he tries. Then I'll kill him."

"You shouldn't kill him. He has kids. They'll miss him. And Mama would miss him too, but she doesn't like him much. I don't like people getting killed. Especially if it's my fault. So please don't kill him! You're too good to kill people! He never did nothing to you! Not like those guys who hurt you and peed on you."

What should he do? Tell her it was going to be okay? He opened his mouth and nothing came out. How did he know everything would turn out okay? He wanted it to be okay. And he'd kill anybody who touched her. Past or present...

Raph went in the bathroom and shut the door. The world looked more peaceful from the edge of the toilet. Hair clogged the bathtub drain and he casually scooped it out. They could take a bath together. That would nice and soothing. Give her a backrub and soak together. Maybe she could sing to him. She had such a cute little baby voice. Not like a child, but sweet. A voice that could lull even the nastiest monster into submission.

The bathtub filled by the end of his daydream and he added some lavendar bathsalts. He'd rather have his fingernails pulled out with tweezers than smell like lavendar, but she liked it. A tentative knock called him back to the gut percolating reality and Shannon rubbed her bare arms as she watched him. "What are you doing?"

"Come here." He patted his knee and waited as she sat on complacently on his lap.

Raph thought he should get extra points for undressing a girl who sat with her back to him on his lap because he only had three fingers on each hand. Although having ninja training probably canceled that out.

Her body tensed against his, muscles slowly tightened as he pulled off her pants and so he put his arms around her waist in what he hoped was a non-sexual way. Physical reassurance escaped outside the realm of his experience. When his brother felt lousy, he roughed him up and told him to stop being a pussy. Then his brother punched him and he was fine. "You want in first?" he asked.

She jumped off his lap and headed for the bathroom door, emitting a despairing cry, as if death just looked in her face and there was no escape. "I don't want to!"

He pulled her against him, while her fists dung into his chest. Fingernails sank into his face and he stood weighted down with surprise at the outburst of panic. It wasn't right to prevent such a weak creature as Shannon from pounding on his chest and sinking her nails into his cheeks if he had hurt her somehow. "I WON'T PLAY SWIMMING! THE WATER'S DIRTY!" She shrieked with rising and falling syllables as if her brain poured out random phrases out of context. "I drowned your kittens! I didn't want to go to your house and see your babies! I hate babies! They can drown too!" Raph sat back on the toilet, dragging her back into his lap and she squirmed like a slippery fish in his arms.

Her body vibrated with fear and warm liquid splashed between his thighs as the smell of urine filled the bathroom. Her wrists were so small, he thought, as he finally caught ahold of them to prevent her fingernails from sinking into his face. "I'll get you cleaned up," he muttered, craning towards the bathtub in search of a washcloth.

"You go home now!" she said, voice trembling as much as her body. "I have to practice. I can clean myself up on my own. I'm nineteen. I'm not a little girl."

So she wanted him to leave. Should he? Didn't abusers force themselves on their girls? Forcing them to sit naked on their laps while they fought to escape and then peed like a frightened animal? Time to make an exit. Let her relax alone for a while. He put her gently on her feet and her knees wobbled. She sat on the edge of the bathtub and groaned as if all her joints creaked with rust.

The door framed her red cheeks and she choked with a sob just as he was about to shut the door behind him. It crashed into the counter as he thrust it open again and she shrieked, tumbling backwards into the bathtub. Raph beckoned to her. "I'm not leaving you here. Come over here. We're going out."

"No. I have to take a bath. I stink." She crossed her arms and snuffed. Then fiddled with the shower knobs, trying to stand up like a newborn gazelle.

He stomped back in the room and scooped her up awkwardly as she kicked and squeeled, clinging weakly to the guardrail in the bathtub. "You put me back! I want to go to bed! I don't want you here no more!"

Raph growled to himself and gave her a jolt, tossing her into the air as a warning. "Quiet up there or I might drop you." He squatted on the windowsill with Shannon wimpering on his shoulder, his vision fixed in the direction of his prey.


End file.
